Um final para requiém
by Lell Ly
Summary: Convenhamos a trilogia Delírio não teve final, por isso nada mais justo do criar um. Lena & Alex


_**N/A: **__Como eu me recuso a acreditar que Lauren Oliver escreveu aquele maldito final que não é final, resolvi finalizar por conta própria, espero que gostem!_

**Um final para réquiem**

...

Com o muro destruído, centros de curas desativadas, as criptas abertas, a confirmação da morte de Fred Hargrove e Pippa assumindo a prefeitura, instalando uma nova ordem, a vida em Portland continuou, não da forma que eu esperava ou imaginava.

Inválidos e curados não conviveriam juntos, os curados tinham sua própria liberdade de escolha, escolheram se refugiar entre eles, ocupando um dos melhores bairros onde o ex-prefeito morava. Lá construíram um memorial em nome dele, ignorando a verdadeira história sobre o homem que eles admiravam, discriminando os inválidos e tendo o mínimo de contato possível conosco.

Grace, minha mãe e eu fomos atrás da tia Carol e da Rachel, mesmo vendo Annabel viva, explicando tudo o que aconteceu, se recusaram a ter contato conosco. Como se ainda pudéssemos infectá-las, como se ainda fossemos escórias da sociedade, era visível o quanto aquilo machucou a minha mãe. Mas ela era forte, bastava saber que sua filha estava bem, que lhe havia dado dois netos maravilhosos e que os veriam crescer a distância, ela não se importava, afinal, já abrira a mão de tantas coisas e estava acostumada a ceder.

Mas o mais interessante era que os inválidos concordavam com a reação dos curados, era melhor que ficássemos separados, não freqüentássemos os mesmos lugares, nem o mesmo colégio. Afinal, anos de tradição, de lavagem cerebral feita pela Shhh não podia se romper de um dia para o outro, somente depositavam a esperança nas próximas gerações e na rebeldia dos adolescentes que cresceriam na doutrina da Shhh, mas sendo simpatizantes, pois não haveria mais cura.

.

.

Os bairros destruídos foram aos poucos se refazendo, construções foram erguidas, pessoas começaram a dar continuidade na suas vidas, regras foram impostas, pois às vezes precisávamos delas, algumas pessoas precisavam ser contidas e Pippa era perfeita para isso. Ela sabia lidar com ambos os lados, sabia limitar a liberdade sem que prejudicasse a todos.

Julian resolveu trabalhar na prefeitura, sua missão era difícil, mas acreditava que podia mudar a cabeça dos curados em relação ao amor e à liberdade de escolha.

Já a minha mãe resolveu tomar partido da guarda, se tornou capitã de uma nova polícia, com intuito de combater a desordem que algumas vezes se instalava nas ruas de Portland e de ataques de resistência contra o inválidos e curados.

Prego voltou para a selva como algumas pessoas que não se habituavam mais o convívio com a sociedade. Para Prego, a vida sem Graúna era muito dolorosa, foi a ultima vez que o vi, quando partiu para enterrá-la no seio da floresta onde permaneceria junto dela e de azul.

Eu nunca mais ouvi falar na Hana, sei que ela não morreu na explosão, porém o seu desaparecimento é um mistério, vi sua mãe, mais pálida do que o normal, havia evitado olhar na minha direção com aqueles olhos acusadores no dia que fomos atrás de Rachel, ela me parecia triste e por um momento me senti penalizada com ela. Mas sabia que Hana estava seguindo o seu próprio caminho sem olhar para trás da mesma maneira que eu havia feito um dia. Grace havia me contado tudo que ela havia feito para a minha família enquanto estive fora, trazendo alimentos e gasolina, apesar de curada, a antiga Hana ainda permanecia lá.

Grace e eu morávamos com Annabel, não tínhamos muito pertences e era uma casa simples, mas aquilo para mim bastava, ter um tento sobre as nossas cabeças, chuveiro com água quente, comida na mesa, e uma cama macia para se deitar, eram muito mais do que sonhei em todos aqueles meses vivendo na selva.

Confesso que não sabia o que fazer depois de tudo, todos encontraram seu caminho, sua profissão e correram atrás de seus objetivos. Eu era o tipo de pessoa que ajudava no que fosse preciso, mas ainda não tinha achado meu caminho, porém cedo ou mais tarde, ainda iria descobrir. E a única certeza que tinha, era que Alex era o meu caminho, nunca havia deixado de amá-lo e estava na hora de ir atrás dele, afinal, prometeu que não iria fugir mais de mim.

Desistir de Julian foi difícil, pelo fato de que havia me acostumado a ele, quando expliquei que realmente nunca o amaria como Alex, o amor tinha diversas formas e eu ainda estava aprendendo a lidar com elas. Não foi fácil, em um primeiro momento ele ficou com raiva, xingou e me evitou por vários dias, mas depois compreendeu, e a nossa relação apesar de ter esfriado, ainda nos respeitávamos e tínhamos carinho um pelo o outro.

.

.

Encontro Alex juntamente com a minha mãe discutindo sobre algo qualquer, quando os olhos dele me encontram, sei que ele já sabe, porque estou lá, corro até os seus braços que me esperam abertos e o beijo. Sei que a minha mãe vai estranhar que eu troquei de namorado tão facilmente, afinal, mês passado estava com Julian e agora me encontro nos braços de outro. Mas pela expressão dela, demonstra que compreende que ele é o meu verdadeiro amor.

Alex me puxa para um canto reservado, parece saudoso e procura memorizar com as pontas do dedo cada parte do meu rosto.

— Porque demorou tanto? — ele pergunta.

— Porque eu descobri que um pouquinho de saudade faz com que o amor se torna a melhor sensação do mundo.

— Lena, você é a melhor sensação do mundo. — ele finaliza e me beija, disso ele tem razão, nosso amor é realmente maravilhoso a melhor sensação do mundo.

Fim.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Para quem leu a trilogia DELÍRIO e não gostou do final, porque não houve realmente um final, resolvi escrever por conta própria, tentando seguir a lógica e o modo de como a autora colocou na obra. Acredito fielmente que curados e inválidos não viveram como bons vizinhos, que a liberdade para alguns seja realmente alguma coisa boa, por isso o controle e também que a cura não irá se reverter._

_Mas acredito fielmente que Lena escolheria Alex, que o destino de Hana era incerto e que nem todas as pessoas se adaptariam novamente a vida na cidade._

_E vocês, gostaram?_


End file.
